Raise your weapon
by Inari's demon
Summary: Naruto's heart is broken and torn out and stepped on and everyone doesn't take him seriously so now he will rise up against all that oppose him and he will Raise his weapons against all the people who hate and crush the weak. starting with Konoha slightly AU Naru/oc? bloodline, Gray smart Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Raise your weapon**

**Authors note: in this fan fic I will be taking some liberties with the use of chakra such as using it to power vehicles. Also this is slight AU, and the cites will be much different to fit the chakra vehicles. This fic is going to have some slight crossover so if you can guess them I'll give you a cookie****. So enjoy my first fic and beware grammar and punctuation isn't the best.**

Naruto's Pov

The beat of the music was beating to the beats of my heart; the smell of sweat from everyone dancing with someone stung my nose, the flashing lights flashing to the beat of the song and occasionally hitting my eye in a very annoying way. But it didn't matter I finally got the girl of my dreams, Sakura Haruno smartest girl in the konoha 11 now 12 ever since I brought _him_ back. She looked amazing she was wearing a red gown with a white clutch sporting crimson lipstick on, my favorite shade of red, she was leading me to the dance floor my hand in hers. We got there and she let go of my hand to start dancing. I must've looked like an idiot because I was staring at her awe struck probably for a good 5 minutes. Her body flowing to the music was just so beautiful and majestic it felt almost like I was watching the creation of the earth. She stopped dancing and gave a look to come join her in the dancing. I nervously shifted around claiming that I have two left feet, she chuckled, saying that it wasn't the dancing that I was thinking of. (Not going into detail.) We were grinding just like everyone else was. The night was barley over and we stopped dancing she asked if I can get her some punch. I, being completely naïve in what is about to happen foolishly agree. I go to get the punch talking to some people as I pour two cups of punch and grabbing a little snack. I go to the spot where I left Sakura and see no one is there. I asked around and nobody saw Sakura except for Ino. Saying thank you I quickly ran to the back of the club only to hear Ino say wait in a urgent tone . It was too late the damage has been done.

General Pov

Sasuke and Sakura were locking their lips together like their lives depended on it. Naruto stopped to stare, dropping the two cups and getting the twos attention. Sakura was the first to speak "It's not what it looks like!" hoping that the blond would have sympathy with her. "I had a little too much to drink and then this happened, I swear Naruto!" still desperately trying to talk her way out of this. Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes as he walked away bumping into anybody that was in his way. Sakura was chasing after him with Sasuke and Ino following along wanting to see what would happen. They caught up with Naruto and he was about to leave the club. Sakura grabbed his hand only for Naruto to shake it off proceeding to leave the club. Sakura was getting very frustrated with the male blond so she shouted at him saying" IS THIS WANT YOU WANTED ALL THOSE YEARS HUH? TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME AND NOT SAY BYE OR TRY TO MAKE IT UP?" Naruto stopped in his tracks, slowly lifted up his head so that they can see his eye. His eye was pure black even the whites of his eye turned black. He looked at her with the coldest look she had ever seen. "Be gone." Was all Naruto said and Sakura slumped a little and began to walk away. Sauske confronted the fleeing blond saying "what the hell was that dobe?" Sasuke demanded. Naruto kept walking as if he was possessed or something. Sasuk tried again and got the same results and decided he should just leave him alone. Naruto's mind was trying to process all that happened here's what he had so far: He was with the girl of his dreams, they were dancing, and he got some punch then he found Sakura and Sasuke making out and now his left hurts like a bitch. Naruto, arriving at his house, got out his keys and began to unlock his crappy apartment and going to sleep.

**Okay. So this is my first fan fic so I hope you guys like it. Please review and constructed criticism is welcomed so are flamers **


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto woke up with a lazy sigh, wishing the events from last night never happened. He got up from bed to go take a shower and to get ready for the shit storm that is surely going to happen. He finished his morning routine; get up, take shower, brush teeth and eat. Putting on his black and orange jumpsuit he noticed a carrier bird tapping on his window. Sighing to himself he went to the window opening it getting the message from the little guy. "Thanks." Naruto said as he began to open the message. Naruto's shoulders slumped; he was summoned by the council to explain what happened last night. Sighing he went to his door putting his sandals on getting ready to go to this meeting.

At the council room

"That _thing_ attacked my daughter with this new bloodline and caused her to be an emotional wreck!" yelled Maria Haruno.

"I also would like to know what this eye did to her, maybe we can force him to reproduce and give us a new bloodline." Danzo stated. The murmuring of the civilian side of the council ceased as they began to chew on that idea. Tsunade was rubbing her temples hoping it would ease the migraine this whole meeting caused wondering to herself she said "What kind of trouble did you get yourself into now?" Just then the door opened and Naruto stepped through, obviously still worn out from the stress he just went through last night. Speaking of last night, Tsunade finally got this meeting to start.

"Gennin Naruto Uzumaki, do you know why you are here?" Tsunade asked.

"No Hokage-sama." Tsunade's heart broke. Never in a million years would she ever hear Naruto call her by her title. Something serious must have gone down last night if Naruto is acting like this. Naruto sized up everybody in the room and most of them were looking at him like he wasn't human like they were acting like they're better than him like he's the dirt of dirt . He hated that look he wanted to change their looks to a look of shock and horror permanently, he wanted to kill them he wanted them to plead on their knees to make it stop,begging him to kill then,he wanted-"NARUTO!" Exclaimed Tsunade after noticing he wasn't responding to the question.

Obviously startled by the outbursts regained his composure. Tsunade asked the question again "what happened with Sakura last night at the club?." The golden question everyone wanted to know.

"I don't know." Naruto Stated. This caused a panic as everyone was shouting "liar" and "demon". Tsunade asked again.

"What happened?" She said a little more forceful.

"I don't know."

"Naruto I'm not going to ask you again, what happened?" Tsunade was growing frustrated.

"I don't know! I really don't know the next thing I remember is my left eye bleeding!" Naruto said getting angry. This time Maria tried to get an answer.

"What did you do to my daughter you demon!"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Naruto's left eye vibrated to life as it turned completely black. The whole council civilian and shinobi alike felt the intense dark and negative emotions coming from the eye. "So this is the answer, huh?" Danzo asked feeling the raw potential and power of this eye. Naruto looked confused, first everybody was yelling at him and now they're staring at him with terrified faces. Tsunade hands him a mirror nervously and Naruto takes it and looks at it. His whole left eye was black like a shark when it smells blood. Black blood flowed down like a waterfall from his tear ducts as if he was crying black blood, which he was. Naruto felt amazing as he looked around scanning people watching their emotions go up and down he could also see their chakra and most of them have it build up ready to attack. Suddenly his left eye vibrated again and it turned back to its original blue but mentally Naruto felt darker. Tsunade looked scared at what just happened. The random outburst of chakra and negative emotions took her by surprise. Motioning for her ANBU to go capture the blond she mentally sighed as she weighed the cons of throwing the blond in the T&I department to get real answers and to possibly find out what that power was. The ANBU got her message and began to go through the hand signs to capture Naruto. Finishing the hand signs they all shouted "**Kage Mane no Jutsu**!" Naruto froze in his tracks trying to get out of a three man **shadow imitation technique. **He felt his legs start to walk towards the three Nara. Looking at Tsunade with a look of betrayal caused the woman to look away in shame, knowing what she's doing is wrong, but being the Hokage means doing things that may break your heart but the good of the village always comes first and they needed to know if this power was safe or not. "Maybe if I swing by and explain why I did this he would be more subdued and more compliant, possible get him to revert to the old Naruto." Tsunade though as she dismissed this meeting so she can go back to work.

**With Naruto and the ANBU **

Naruto was cuffed with chakra suppression seals and was surrounded by the ANBU running on top of the roofs towards the T&I department. Naruto was pissed, beyond pissed, he hated the cards that he dealt right now, wishing he can somewhat change how people treat him and respect him. "Maybe I can?" thought Naruto. "Maybe I can use this new power to escape this hell hole!" Naruto started to chuckle a little bit as they approached the department. The ANBU started to unseal the seal letting Naruto go free thinking he wasn't going to do anything. Oh how they were wrong. Naruto, as soon as he was free, landed an uppercut to the first ANBU causing him to tumble to the ground. The two ANBU were surprise to see the Blond "Idiot" land a solid hit on their leader. Quickly realizing that the blond was running away, they the set out to chase him.

The blond thought he lost them until he heard the faint whistling of kunai speeding towards him. Thinking fast he decided to use his signature Jutsu. "**Kage****Bunshin no Jutsu**!" Two Narutos came into existence brandishing their own kunai, throwing them at the incoming projectile. Knocking each other's kunais out of the air the ANBU decide to engage the blond in hand-to-hand combat obviously showing how the better combatant was. Naruto was being overwhelmed by the sheer force of the ANBUs Taijutsu. Realizing he was going to lose he tried to form the Rasangan onlt to be knocked out from behind. Seeing his world fade to black he could wonder what they were going to do to them.

**Prison cell **

Naruto woke up with his arms tied behind a chair in a bright white room with a mirror window on the other side. Trying to mold his chakra he heard a cough for attention come from in front of him. It was the last person he wanted to see. "Hokaga-sama." Naruto said with venom. Tsunade taken by surprise by the tone of his voice hesitated to talk.

"Why did you try to run?" she asked weakly.

"Because I hate it here...it brings back to many painful memories." Naruto said glaring at Tsunade then at the mirror window knowing who was behind there. Tsunade knew who he was looking at and talking to. Sighing she replied "but what about your precious people? What about Ayame and old man Teuchi and Shizune and the rest of the Konoha 12 of course barring Sakura and Sasuke." She looked at Naruto, watching as his body was shaking she thought that her words got through to him. She was wrong. Naruto erupted into laughter looking Tsunade dead in the eyes. Giving her a quick wink with his left eye he started to laugh even more. "YOU ARE A FOOL." Naruto yelled all previous laughter stopped immediately as he opened his left eye but this time it was black.

**So this is the second chapter**

**For the paring I might do samui because she's awesome ad there isn't a lot of fic with her in it. I hope you like it so don't forget to review I love reviews.**


End file.
